Harry Potter: What if
by Irishdragon6
Summary: What if? What if, is a small question, yet so big. What if Lily and James never died? What if Voldemort went after Neville instead?
1. The Beginning

Harry Potter: What if...

Preface

Children were running through the streets on this dark, cold night. They were dressed up as witches, pumpkins, ghosts. It was Halloween night. A tall man in a hooded cloak was travelling slowly and mysteriously. 'Nice costume Mr!' Yelled a young boy dressed as a pumpkin to this man. The man glared at the young boy. His eyes flashed red. The boy screamed and ran away. He entered into a garden. The gate opened without a touch, it creaked loudly. He pulled out a long stick out of his cloak pocket. He pointed it at the door handle, muttered a few words and the door swung open. A man ran into the main hall of his house. As soon as he looked into the other man's face, he got a great look of shock on his face, he also looked very scared. 'Alice it's Him. It's Voldemort. Run! And bring Neville!'

Voldemort pointed his wand at the man and said, 'Longbottom move! All I want is the boy.'

'Never!' The man yelled.

'Fine! _Avada Kedavra!' _Voldemort yelled. With a wave of his wand, a green spark flew out of it, the man in front of him dropped dead as soon the spark hit him, square in the chest.

'Stupid man!' Voldemort sneered. He stepped over the body and walked up the stairs. He opened a door and behind it stood, Alice, the man's wife with her son, Neville. 'Give me the boy!' Voldemort yelled.

'No!' cried Alice. 'Take me instead! Leave Neville alone!' She had begun to cry as she place Neville into his pen, and blocked him off from Voldemort.

'Move! I only want the _boy!_' Voldemort yelled.

'No!' Alice sobbed.

'Fine! Suffer the same as your stupid husband!' He pointed his wand at Alice's chest and yelled, '_Avada Kedavra!_' The green spark hit her square in the chest. She dropped dead just like her husband. Voldemort walked up to Neville in his cot. Neville gave a little giggle. Voldemort pointed his wand at Neville head. Voldemort laughed. '_Avada Kedavra!' _Neville dropped dead when the spell hit him in the head. Then Voldemort waved his wand and he disappeared from the room.

'Mom?' Harry said as he got up, sat next to his mom and gave her a hug. Lily stroked his hair.

'Yeah Harry?' She replied. Harry looked up and his mom smiled at him.

'Where's dad?' Harry asked as he sat up.

'I told you. Every Sunday your dad or I go to the Order meeting.' Lily explained as she too sat up.

'Why don't you both go?' Harry asked looking confused.

'Because one of us has to look after you.' Lily told Harry. Harry jumped up. Then he turned to face his mom.

'Why can't I go with you?' Harry asked. Looking serious.

'You can't go because you're only 11. Ron's allowed to go because his adult brother's don't live with him and both his parent's have to go.'

'What if I go, and Ron and I can play upstairs in that room where I sleep when we stop in the holidays.' Harry asked with a sound of begging in his voice.

'Fine,' Lily sighed. She was too tired to argue. Especially with Harry. "The hardest one to argue with in my family. Only just harder than James." She thought. 'I'll write your dad a letter telling him to ask Dumbledore if you can go.' Lily got up and walked into her kitchen. She took a feather quill, an ink pot and a small piece of parchment down from a cupboard and placed them on the table. She pulled out the chair, sat down and started to write.

"_James, Harry wants to be able to go with us to the order meetings. I said he can go if Dumbledore says he can. I told him to wait until you got home and find out next week. But he is so impatient. Gets it from you. Can you ask Dumbledore and send me a letter back with the answer. Thanks. Love Lily." _She rolled up the parchment and tide it to the leg of her owl and let it fly out of the window. Heading for No.12 Grimmauld Place.


	2. Grimmauld Place and Diagon Alley

'Right, Harry. I've just sent a letter to your dad. Asking him to find out.' Lily said, as she sighed, she flopped down onto the couch.

'Great!' Harry jumped excitedly. 'I hope I can go!'

'Harry!' Lily laughed, 'It's not like you've got your letter for Hogwarts yet.'

'Yeah I know, but at least I get to see Ron more now!' Harry was still jumping excitedly.

'Harry calm down,' Lily said, 'you still don't know whether you can go or not.'

There was a flapping noise coming from outside. Then a letter shot down the chimney and landed on Harry's lap. He opened it and he read it aloud so his mom could here:

_Harry,_

_I asked Dumbledore if you can come. He said yes._..

Harry Cheered about being able to go. Lily laughed.

_...But you and Ron must stay in the room where you sleep when we stay. You can only come out when you are told or if you need the loo. Since it's early, and Ron is eager to speak to you, you and your mom can come now._

_Dad X_

Harry jumped up but had to sit straight back down again, 'Too fast! Too fast!' Harry yelled.

'Put your head between your knees then.' Lily laughed. Harry did as she said and he felt well again. He sat up and said, 'Can we go now then?'

'Sure, you go first then,' Lily gestured to the fireplace.

'Okay, then you come straight after me though.' Harry walked over to the fire, shaking in excitement. He grabbed a hand full of green powder, stood in the fire and yelled while dropping the powder, 'Number 12 Grimmauld Place!' Green fire spread around him, yet it was not hot. He closed his eyes, it was hard to breathe. Then the fire re-appeared around him and he was in an old dusty fireplace. There in front of him stood all of his family friends. Sirius Black, his godfather, with his long, black, frizzy hair. Remus Lupin, his brown-ish, blond hair, the werewolf of the order, and defence against the dark-arts teacher at Hogwarts. Severus Snape, greasy, black, long hair, and potions master at Hogwarts. And the leader of the Order Of The Phoenix, and headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, Long, grey hair and beard, with half-moon glasses. The Weasley family too, all the red-heads, all eager for Harry's arrival. Harry ran in and yelled, 'Hi everyone!'

'Harry!' Sirius said, bending down to hug Harry.

'Hey Sirius! Mom's coming in a minute.' Harry replied looking at the fire.

'Great, I think Ron wants to speak to you. He's been up and down, up and down. Telling us that when you get here to call him. Oh, better do that now.' Sirius let go of Harry and walked into the hall. He yelled up the stairs to Ron, 'Ron! Harry's here!' Sirius kept looking up at the stairs waiting for a reply.

'Tell him to come up!' Ron yelled back. Sirius nodded and gestured for Harry to go upstairs.

'Watch out for Kreacher, remember.' Sirius whispered.

'Yeah, I know.' Harry laughed in a whisper. 'Tell mom I'm upstairs.'

'Okay, will do.' Sirius patted Harry on the back while he went upstairs. Harry walked up the stairs, he got up the second flight of stairs, and there he saw Kreacher the house elf, muttering to himself, 'Disgusting mudbloods and blood-traitors. Kreacher's mistress would be so angry.' He turned and noticed Harry looking at him. 'Oh Mr Potter, the young blood-traitor, son of the mudblood.' Kreacher sneered at Harry as he passed him, as they were glaring at each other, Kreacher continued down the stairs. Harry continued until he found the door where he usually sleeps on some weekends in the holidays. He opened the door and saw Ron Weasley, his best friend, sitting on the bed next to his one. 'Hey Ron!' Harry yelled. He ran and jumped onto the same bed that Ron was on.

'Hey Harry, how are you?' Ron asked, smiling and looking pleased.

'Great. You wanted to speak to me?' Harry asked smiling.

'Oh, yeah,' Ron replied now looking upset.

'What's wrong?'

'I... er....'

'What!?' Harry yelled. Ron reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small envelope.

'I GOT MY LETTER TO HOGWARTS!' Ron yelled and started jumping on the bed. It took Harry about two seconds to realise what Ron had said. Harry grinned and jumped on the bed too.

'That's great!' He yelled, 'Maybe I'll get mine soon then!' After a few seconds Ron and Harry sat back on the bed, but they were still smiling.

'Harry! Ron! Meetings over!' They heard Sirius shout up the stairs. 'Lunch is ready!' Ron went down the stairs straight away but Harry sat there. The he sighed and got up. As he was about to go out of the room, there was a tap on the window. Harry turned, and there was an owl on the outside window-sill, with a letter in its claws. Harry opened the window, the owl flew in and sat on the chest-of-drawers. He un-tied the letter and looked at the envelope. On the seal was a logo, with a big 'H' in the middle. Harry stared at it for a moment. Then just shot down the stairs bellowing, 'I'VE GOT MY LETTER!!! I'VE GOT MY LETTER TO HOGWARTS!!!' He was running so fast down the stairs, he fell on the last few. But luckily for Harry, James was right at the bottom and caught him.

'Whoa, there Harry!' He laughed, 'You better be more careful.' James put Harry down, who then hugged his dad.

'Thanks dad!' Harry laughed, looking amused, excited and a bit scared after his fall. Harry ran into the kitchen to tell his mom. 'Mom! Mom! I've got my letter!' He yelled running to Lily.

'So I've heard!' Lily chuckled hugging her son. Harry stood there staring at his letter. 'Well? Are you gonna open it or are you gonna stare at it all day?' Lily asked laughing.

'Oh, yeah,' Harry opened the letter slowly. He unravelled two pieces of parchment and read aloud the 1st:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY~  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

Order of Merlin, First Class

Dear Mr Harry Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,  
Professor Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmaster

~_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_~

UNIFORM  
_First-year students will require_:  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS  
_All students should have a copy of each of the following_:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phillida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT:  
1 wand  
1 caldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

Harry folded up the letter and placed it on the table calmly. Then he turned to his mom, and begged, 'Can we go now!? Can we go now!? Please!!'

'Hold your horses Harry!' Lily said to him, 'You only just go your letter!'

'Yeah but I want all of my things now!!!' Harry continued to beg. He sat at the table and quickly wrote his reply back to Hogwarts and handed it to Dumbledore.

'Harry, I can't accept this here.' Dumbledore said quietly, 'You must send it to Professor McGonagall at Hogwarts.' Harry huffed. He ran back upstairs to see if the owl that had delivered his letter was still there. It was. 'Phew.' Harry sighed. He tied the letter to the owl's leg and sent it back to Professor McGonagall at Hogwarts. Harry ran back down and said, 'There! I've sent the letter. Can we go now?' Harry was excited. He couldn't wait to get to Diagon Alley. He wanted his wand more than anything but only a small bit more than wanting his owl, cat or toad.

'Fine Harry. We'll go.' Lily said. 'Since it was James' turn to come today, I think I should take him.' She turned to Mrs Weasley, 'D'you want me to take Ron too?'

'Oh all right. But make sure he gets an owl. When he's at Hogwarts I want loads if letters from him,' Mrs Weasley chuckled. Ron walked over to Lily.

'Right, hold my hand or arm, whichever you please, but hold on very tight. It's very important if you're side-along apparating. Harry grabbed his moms hand and Ron grabbed her arm. Lily waved her wand and they were space. Harry and Ron were tense. They couldn't move. Then they landed with a thud inside a pub. Lily was standing but Harry and Ron were lying on the floor. Lily laughed and pulled them up. 'Morning Tom,' Lily nodded to the bar-man.

'Ah, Have Ron and Harry got their letters then?' Tom asked cleaning a glass.

'Yep. Harry got his today and Ron got his a week ago.' Lily smiled. 'I must get going. Molly want Ron to get back quickly – Don't ask me why.' She laughed. The continued to the back yard of the pub. On a sign which Harry noticed on the wall, it said, "The Leaky Cauldron."

'Mom, can muggles get in there?' Harry asked.

'No. I'm not sure what they see instead. I think it's an old pub which closed down decades ago. Hogwarts is a pile of old ruins with a warning sign on it to muggles. Well, I'll explain later about what places look like to muggles. We need to get your things.' Lily walked to a brick wall and tapped the top left brick with her wand. The bricks all unravelled to create an arch-way, which lead to a long, cobbled street full of witches and wizards.

'So, you two, what's first on the list?' Lily asked Ron and Harry. They both looked at their letters and said, 'Three sets of plain work robes (black), one plain pointed hat (black) for day wear, one pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) and one winter cloak (black, silver fastenings.' They both smiled.

'So, Madam Malkin's then.' Lily smiled back and walked to the third shop on the right and walked in.

Harry and Ron got measured for their new robes and bought all of their clothing. The exited the shop and Lily asked, 'What's next?'

'The books.' Harry nodded. 'Erm, Flourish and Blotts?'

'Perfect,' Lily laughed. She walked up the street and entered a shop which had a sign saying, "Flourish and Blotts." Harry and Ron trailed in after her.

Ron went up to the shopkeeper and explained, 'We need The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk please.' The shopkeeper nodded and went into the back of the shop.

'Come round here and tell me what books you need,' the shopkeeper explained to Ron. Ron went round the back. After about five minutes or so, Ron came back round carrying two of every book. They all got out of the shop and Ron dropped all the books. 'Sorry!' He looked scared, 'It was too heavy and high.'

'It's ok Ron, it wasn't your fault.' Lily laughed as she, Harry and Ron picked up the books again.

'We need wands now.' Harry said as they were walking up the street.

'Ollivander's then.' Lily said. They continued to a shop which said, "Ollivander's" and in smaller writing, "Maker's of Fine Wands since 382 B.C." They entered the shop but no-one was there.

'Mr Ollivander?' Lily said quite loudly, but no-one came. 'Mr Ollivander!' She said louder.

An old man slid along the high shelves on a ladder, 'Ah. Lily! Nice to see you again!' Ollivander climbed down from his ladder and stood behind his desk.

'Nice to see you too.' Lily smiled, 'Harry and Ron are here for their wands.' She looked down and Ron and Harry.

'Ah, ok.' Ollivander went back to his shelves and took down two oblong shaped boxes down. He handed one to Ron and said, '12 ¼" Ash Tale of Male Unicorn.' Ron stared at the wand for a few seconds until Ollivander said, 'Well give it a wave!' Ron looked at the wand again the waved it at a draw which shot open at slammed the door. Ron quickly put the wand on the desk, 'No! No! Definitely not!' Ollivander said. 'Here Harry you try that one.' He said handing the wand that Ron just tried.


	3. The Scarlet Train

It was the first of September, Harry and Ron were jumping with excitement waiting for their parents to get ready. 'Mom!' Harry yelled up the stairs of Grimmauld place, 'It's ten – o'clock! We need to get the taxi!'

'Alright! Alright! I'm coming!' Lily yelled down the stairs to Harry.

'Mom! Dad! Fred, George and Percy are already ready!' Ron yelled to his parents. They were getting ready in the same room as Lily.

'Ron! Be quiet! We're almost ready!' Mrs Weasley yelled down the stairs.

About ten minutes past and Mr, and Mrs Weasley and Lily came down together. 'Right, let me just call a taxi.' Molly said. She pulled out her wand and put it to her head like a telephone. There was a loud voice coming from her wand. Molly was talking back. She put her wand back into her pocket, 'Right. The ministry taxis will be here any second.' She told them. Percy, Ron's older brother, had already brought all of their belongings outside, and was waiting outside the house. Fred and George, Ron's older brother's, but younger than Percy, and were twins, whispered to each other and they both smirked. 'Watch this Harry,' Fred told Harry as George went outside. Harry followed discretely, and watched George pull something small and round out of his pocket. He quickly put it down Percy's lower back and slapped it. George and Fred cheered and Percy went mad at them. Percy approached them but Fred and George stood away laughing and holding their noses, 'Oh God Perce. Get away! You reek,' they said together. Harry walked up to Fred and George and asked, 'What exactly did you put down his back?'

'Dungbomb,' Fred said.

'Got them from Hogsmede on our last trip.' Added George. Then two black cars appeared on the road in front of them.

'Mom! Dad! Taxis are here!' Harry shouted inside. Lily, James and Mr, and Mrs Weasley came out of number twelve Grimmauld place. They put all of their luggage into the cars and got in themselves. Followed by their children.

'C'mon! We're late!' Harry said running to platforms nine and ten.

'No we're not Harry! It's quarter-to eleven.' Lily yelled to Harry. She was far away from Harry because he ran from her and everyone else. She and every else broke into a run too. Harry waited until they were close, then turned his trolley and ran into the wall. He felt a shiver but did not hit anything. Instead he continued onto a new platform. It was full of loads of people saying goodbye to their children. The children were boarding a scarlet train. On the front it had the words "Hogwarts Express."

Ron, followed by; Percy, Fred, George, Mr, and Mrs Weasley came from the wall Harry just entered through. 'I'll save you a seat Harry,' Ron told Harry saying goodbye to his parents and entering the train. Harry nodded to him. Then Lily and James entered.

'Harry, you better get on,' James told Harry. 'It's two minutes to eleven.'

'Ok,' Harry replied. He kissed his mom and dad goodbye and got onto the train.

Harry! In here!' Ron yelled out of a compartment door. Harry entered and sat opposite Ron.

'Anything from the trolley? Anything from the trolley dears?' asked the old sweet cart lady as she popped up from down the train into the compartment where Harry and Ron were.

'Wow, that was quick,' Ron said, looking confused, but happy, too. He reached into his pocket, pulled out some bronze knuts, silver sickles and gold galleons. He handed some to the trolley lady as he picked out his choice of sugary sweets. Harry stood up and copied what Ron had done. Harry and Ron didn't talk very much, they just ate and ate. The only time they spoke is when they got obtained a very famous witch or wizard in their chocolate frog cards or if they tasted a disgusting flavour of Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans; 'Charlie, you know, my older brother swore he got a bogey flavoured one,' Ron had told Harry when Harry had first tried the beans when he was younger.

As night drew, Harry and Ron had started to feel sick from the amount of sugar they had eaten. Just as Ron had fallen asleep, a ginger, fuzzy sort of cat entered the compartment and hissed at Ron snoring. 'Is that a cat or a giant hair ball?' Ron exclaimed as he woke with a start. He got up and shut the compartment door. Harry sat the cat next to him and started to stroke it. The compartment door slid open and a young girl, who, to Harry, looked like a first year stepped in. She had long, frizzy and mousy-brown coloured hair. She stared at Harry who was stroking the cat, 'Crookshanks!' She gasped as she picked up the cat.

'Oh, is it yours then?' Ron asked glaring at the girl. She nodded. 'Is it a cat or a giant hairball?' Ron continued.

'It's a cat, if you must know!' The girl scowled.

Harry stood up and held out his hand, 'Hi,' He said. The girl shook his hand and said pleasantly, 'Hi. Do you mind if I sit down?'

'Sure,' Harry replied. 'I'm Harry, Harry Potter,' Harry told her.

'I'm Hermione Granger,' She smiled then turned to Ron, who was scoffing his mouth with more sweets, 'And you are?'

'I'm Ron, Ron Weasley,' Ron stuck out his hand to shake Hermione's. She shook his hand, looking slightly disgusted at his chocolate covered hand. She wiped it off on her robes then sat down.

It was getting dark outside. Hermione stood up and put Crookshanks onto the seat where she was just sitting. 'Right, I'm going to change into my school robes. You two better as well.' Hermione grabbed Crookshanks and went out of the compartment and into another one to get changed. Harry and Ron stayed in their compartment and got change in there.

After five or ten minutes, Hermione re-entered the compartment to see that Harry and Ron were already changed and just staring blankly out of the window. They never turned around when the Hermione entered. She slammed the door again, but they still didn't turn around. She cleared her throat loudly; Harry turned around bit it made Ron jump so much he slammed his head against the window. 'OW!' Ron yelled, 'Why didn't you just sit down!' He shouted at Hermione.

'I didn't feel like it then,' Hermione laughed as she sat down.

Harry got up and looked at were Ron had just banged his head, he pointed at it and grinned, 'Hey Ron, look, your head's so hard it cracked the window,' he fell onto his seat in a laughing fit, Hermione did too.

'Shut up!' Ron sneered at Harry, and then threw a chocolate frog at him. Harry picked it off his head then shoved it into his mouth. 'Thanks,' Harry chuckled, 'Very nice.' Ron scowled at Harry then stared back out of the window. 'Hey!' Ron said looking back, 'There's the train station!' Harry and Hermione stood up at looked out of the window. And there, was a small building, with train tracks lying next to it. The train drew nearer to the station, it gradually slowed down, and finally came to a halt.


	4. Hagrid The Giant

Ron jumped up from his seat and banged his head on the luggage shelf, 'OW! Not again!' He bellowed holding his head.

'It's got to happen one more time now,' Hermione laughed, she climbed onto her seat and reached onto the shelf and pulled down her trunk. Harry climbed onto his still laughing at Ron silently but very hard. He pulled down his dark red trunk, but it pulled him backwards and he fell onto the floor. He was still laughing, he realised that Ron was glaring at him so he started to make a laughing sound.

'Sorry!' Harry chuckled, 'I'm just having a laughing fit.' He took a deep breath and calmed himself down, but kept on smiling. He took another deep breath and straightened his face. He got up and heaved his trunk up and dragged it out of the compartment. He continued down to the front of the train, Ron and Hermione trailing behind him.

As they entered onto the platform, Harry heard a deep voice booming, 'Firs' years! Firs' years, over 'ere!' Harry looked around; he was being pushed around so it was hard to see properly. He followed the voice, until he found the voice. There, in front of him, was a huge man. He was about five times the size of an average man. He had long black hair and a long black beard. He was holding a bright lantern high in the air. 'Whoa!' gasped Harry and Ron together. The great man chuckled. He looked around. There was a huge group of first years, gathered around him. 'Righ' everybody 'ere? 'C'mon then!' He walked off down a path. Harry, Ron, Hermione and the rest of the year had to take three strides to the man's one. He stopped at a large lake. 'Righ'! We'll ge' on these boats in a minute. My name is Rubeus Hagrid. But you can call me Hagrid. Ok, three to a boat!' Hagrid turned and got into a boat. He waited until the first years got into their boats, before setting off. Harry, Ron and Hermione had a boat to themselves. They were all too excited to speak. It was a freezing outside, especially travelling over the lake. All the three of them kept doing was shivering and grinning at each other.

They floated on the boats for what felt like forever. 'You'll ge' yer firs' glimpse o' the castle in a minute!' Hagrid bellowed to the first years, 'Jus' 'round this bend!' The boats continued further and further until it turned a corner. Everyone gasped loudly. Hagrid gave an audible chuckle. A great castle was standing right in front of them. It was shining bright from the hundreds of windows.

'It looks like old ruins to muggles,' explained Hermione, 'It has a sign saying "Danger!" I read about in "Hogwarts: A History."' Harry and Ron were still awestruck at the sight of Hogwarts that they barley listening to Hermione, but they took in what she said.

'Hey Ron look!' Harry gasped pointing at a tentacles flapping around the water.

'Hey! That's the giant squid!' Ron exclaimed, 'There've been rumours that the squid is Godric Gryffindor himself! They say he's an animagus!' Ron grinned ear to ear.

'I don't believe that,' Harry explained, 'He can't have lived this long. Remember, Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago.'

'True; true.' Ron agreed.

'Righ'! Everyone ge' out o' their boat's.' Hagrid bellowed as the boats all stopped on the muddy ground. Everyone jumped out of their boats excitedly. 'All excited, I see,' Hagrid chuckled. No-one replied. They were all mumbling to each other, shaking with excitement and cold. 'Righ' then follow me!' Hagrid ordered. He walked speedily towards Hogwarts. The first years, including Harry, Ron and Hermione, had to jog to keep up with Hagrid.

'Hagrid!' Hermione yelled, nearly tripping over a dirt lump.

'Wha'?' Hagrid turned looking alarmed. Hermione ran up to catch up with Hagrid.

'Can you _please_ slow down?' Hermione pleaded, trying to catch her breath. Hagrid heaved a sigh, and turned around. All of the first years were also trying to catch their breaths while also trying to keep up with Hagrid.

'Oh, er, sorry, don' know me own speed.' Hagrid chuckled apologetically. Hermione smiled and nodded, then jogged back to Harry and Ron. From then on, the first years could just take three strides to keep up with Hagrid's one stride.

The castle drew nearer and soon they were at the front door. Hagrid led them inside, up two flights of stairs and in front of a smaller door. '_Professor McGonagall, the firs' year.' Hagrid told a very stern looking woman who had entered through the doors. She was wearing a black pointed hat and a long emerald green robes._


End file.
